Drabbles para llevar
by Death God Raven
Summary: Esta es una ociosa colección de drabbles. (Izuo & Shizaya)
1. Sentimientos

**Hola~.**

 **Resulta que tengo varias historias cortas que se me han ocurrido al ver algunos fan arts, pero no sabía qué hacer con ellas, así que he decidido ponerlas en este sitio. También he leído que el hacer drabbles es una buena forma para practicar la escritura, por ello se me antojó intentar escribir algunos XD.**

 **Por ahora creo que lo limitaré a 12 drabbles, pero podrían ser más. Quizás hasta podrían ser la base para otras futuras historias.**

* * *

 **DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 01: SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

 **RAIRA**

" _Dotachin, creo que me gusta alguien…"_

" _¿De verdad…?"_

" _Si…"_

" _¿Y esa persona lo sabe…?"_

" _Se lo he intentado decir, pero no lo capta…"_

" _Qué problema, entonces tienes que ser más directo… No sé… ¿Has probado convertir lo que sientes en algo más tangible para esta persona?"_

" _mmm… ya veo. Algo más tangible eh… ¡Gracias, Dotachin~!"_

" _Te he dicho que no me llames así, Izaya. Por cierto… ¿Qué haces…?"_

Kadota notó que Izaya de repente comenzaba a hacer una bola de nieve con una sonrisa en la cara.

" _¿Eh…? Lo que me dijiste~."_

Orihara Izaya lanzó con furia arrasadora sus "sentimientos" literalmente hacia Shizuo, quien caminaba con Shinra unos metros más adelante.

"¡Izayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gritó Shizuo volteándose lo bastante enfurecido para empezar la persecución de Izaya de inmediato aun con restos de nieve en su rubio cabello.

De esta forma, Heiwajima Shizuo "correspondió" los sentimientos de Orihara Izaya al instante para felicidad de este.

"Imposible…"

Por su parte, Kadota no sabía si estar más sorprendido del hecho de que Izaya le hubiera confesado que le gustaba Shizuo o que él hubiera tomado su consejo al pie de la letra.

Fue entonces que Kadota Kyohei decidió que no volvería darle ningún consejo en el campo del amor a Izaya, por miedo a los desastres que su afecto por Shizuo pudiera provocar.

* * *

 _ **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**_


	2. Fotografía

**DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 02: FOTOGRAFÍA**

* * *

" _¡Izaya, no me quiero tomar la foto!"_

" _¿Por qué, Shizu-chan? Solo es una foto. No es como si fuera a quitarte el alma."_

" _Las utilizarás para alguna cosa maléfica..."_

" _¡Me ofendes, Shizu-chan! No pienses tal cosa por el hecho de que guarde tus fotos candentes en carpetas secretas en mi pc. Además esto es algo inocente a lado de todo eso…"_

" _¡No lo digas así! Ah, ya, toma la maldita foto y vete por donde viniste. No sé para qué la quieres…"_

Contestó Shizuo haciendo una nota mental de que destruiría la computadora del informante en su próxima visita para borrar aquella evidencia vergonzosa.

" _¿Qué para qué la quiero? Para ponerla en un cuadro en grande en mi departamento y adorarla como maniático 24:7."_

Soltó Izaya en broma.

" _Eso es aterrador…"_

Shizuo sintió cómo Izaya se ponía detrás de él sobre la cama, pasando su mano por su cintura haciendo la pose un poco "incomoda" y sugestiva en el lugar.

" _D-Date prisa."_

" _Shizu-chan es un ser impaciente~."_

Izaya bajó la mano hasta las partes nobles de Shizuo mientras presionaba el botón para tomar la foto con su celular, manoseándolo notablemente en el momento.

" _¡Muéreteeeeeeee!"_

Shizuo forcejeó molesto sin realmente usar su fuerza, provocando que Izaya mandara la foto a alguien más con un movimiento de sus dedos por accidente.

" _¡Espera! Opps… Le mandé la foto a Yumasaki-kun…"_

" _Te arrancaré la cabeza…"_

" _N-No te preocupes. No creo que él haga algo con eso… Créeme, Shizu-chan."_

" _Bueno… Es verdad…"_

 **VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

" _¿Pero qué demonios…?"_

Frente a los ojos de Izaya estaba la foto más votada de la semana en un sitio de internet que premiaba con dinero a los lugares más populares en el top. Y la persona que había tenido la osadía de subir la fotografía, ganándose la mayoría de los votos provenientes de los habitantes de Ikebukuro no había sido nadie más que Karisawa Erika, quien había estado junto a Yumasaki cuando la desafortunada captura había llegado como pan fresco al celular de este.

" _S-Shizu-chan me va a asesinar…"_

" _¡Izayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"_

La puerta de su departamento cayó abajo repentinamente, confirmando los peores temores del informante con respecto a su próximo destino.

" _Menos mal guardé las demás fotos indecorosas en otra parte… ¡Mis pequeñas estarán seguras ahora!"_

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Orihara Izaya aquel día…


	3. Indirectas

**Lalalala~. Sé que debería estar escribiendo otra cosa pero no pude evitarlo, esto es adictivo XDD.**

 **Respondiendo review:**

 **Mitsuki Lina Mendoza : jajajaja me alegra que te gustara. Si, guarda las fotos por él mientras, estará mucho tiempo en el hospital xDDD **

* * *

**DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 03: INDIRECTAS**

* * *

Izaya veía a Shizuo sentado en sus piernas mientras este leía un libro con una expresión enojada en su rostro. Él casi podía decir que las venas de su frente estaban por explotarle, pero aun así el rubio no le decía absolutamente nada. Y al no saber lo que estaba pensando Shizuo, no veía la forma de responderle de manera apropiada.

Dando pie a las cavilaciones del informante…

" _No sé…_

 _Hay días en que Shizu-chan se comporta extraño._

 _Con esto, no puedo evitar pensar que mis conocimientos sobre la bestia están algo incompletos, porque puedo percibir que él desea algo, pero no tengo idea qué podría ser esto._

 _Cada día se acerca más y luego si no le hago caso o no respondo como él quiere, entonces me lanza algo…_

 _Sospecho que moriré un día de estos y no sabré la razón."_

 **Pensamientos de un Orihara Izaya que tiene pleno conocimiento de la humanidad, pero en este "aspecto" está completamente desorientado y no capta las "indirectas" de Heiwajima Shizuo.**


	4. Altar

**DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 04: ALTAR**

* * *

 **EN LA CEREMONIA DE UNA BODA**

" _¡Shizuo-kun! ¡¿Qué pasó con tu traje?! Se supone que deberías estar listo… Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué tienes un traje de novia? ¿No eras el padrino?"_

" _¡No preguntes, maldición! Matar. Matar. Matar. Matar. Matar. ¿Has visto a esa maldita pulga?"_

" _Ah… Orihara-kun… No lo he visto. Pero… ¿Él lo hizo?"_

" _Si… ¡¿Cómo me pudiste dejar bebiendo con él?!"_

Shizuo estaba por arrancarle la cabeza a Shinra por dejarlo solo con Izaya.

Ahora ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su ropa.

" _¿Qué fue lo que él hizo exactamente…?"_

" _Esperó que me emborrachara, me cambió de ropa y me llevó al altar…"_

" _Ah… Ya imagino que eres la señora de Orihara ahora… ¡Jajajajajaja!"_

Shinra sintió que su cuello era estrujado en medio de su carcajada.

" _D-Digo… Debe ser terrible estar casado con tu peor enemigo…"_

" _¡Y lo que más me molesta es que quisiera celebrar la luna de miel antes de siquiera llegar al altar!"_

" _¿Qué…?"_

" _¡Es un maldito desvergonzado! ¡Lo mataré por indecente!"_

" _¿Eso es lo que te molesta…?"_

Kishitani Shinra jamás lograría entender a sus dos únicos amigos…

No sabía qué era más raro, un Shizuo preocupado porque Izaya no hubiera querido esperar hasta que fuera "legal" para él o un Izaya tentando su suerte de esta manera tan suicida.

* * *

 **Esta podría ser una historia de comedia en el futuro, si en tal caso la continúo XD.**


	5. Primera vez

**DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 05: PRIMERA VEZ**

* * *

 _"Shizu-chan… No es para tanto…"_

Izaya intentaba calmar a un desconsolado bartender.

 _"Si lo es. Eso dolió… ¿Cómo es posible que dejaras que esto pasara?"_

Shizuo le reclamó al informante con rencor que no se molestaba en ocultar.

 _"Era inevitable. Ya sabes lo descuidado que soy con estas cosas…"_

El pelinegro no sabía que más decir, era probable que Shizuo lo odiara por toda la vida a causa de esto. Era obvio que así pasara, después de todo era _la primera vez de Shizuo_ …

Izaya había sido demasiado descuidado y por eso las cosas ahora estaban de esta forma.

 _"¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Mereces morirte, pulga! Me duele tanto…"_

Shizuo seguía culpándolo mientras levantaba la vista iracunda y triste hacia él.

 _"Shizu-chan…"_

Izaya suspiró después de pronunciar el apodo con el que se refería a Shizuo.

 _"Ese era el último pastel de ese tipo en esa dulcería. ¡No volverán a hacer otro hasta dentro de tres meses! Y tú… Y tú lo dejaste caer al suelo."_

Shizuo tenía pensamientos suicidas y homicidas en este momento en que veía desperdiciadas más de diez horas de ansiosa espera en esa fila.

 _Después de todo era la primera vez que Shizuo probaría un pastel hecho por un experto y gratis…_


	6. Deriva

**DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 06: DERIVA**

* * *

 _"Izaya… ¿Por qué demonios tengo este vestido?"_

Shizuo por fin se había despertado después de muchas horas de estar casi inconsciente. Debido a esto la primera cosa que él percibió, además del vestido rosa y largo, fue que estaba sentado en el regazo de Izaya para su sorpresa.

 _"Ah, ya despertaste~. Pues…"_

Izaya en cambio estaba lejos de estar consciente de su situación; sus mejillas rojas y mirada perdida eran la mejor prueba de ello.

 _"Habla o te arrancaré la cabeza…"_

Shizuo advirtió con una vena palpitando en su frente.

 _"Traté de disfrazarte de Peach, pero no conseguí la peluca…"_

 _"¿Qué…? ¿La de Súper Mario?"_

El bartender no podía creer lo que escuchaba, iba a golpear el cráneo de Izaya contra el muro más cercano, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al ver otro detalle que no había notado antes.

 _"¿Por qué estás vestido de príncipe…?"_

 _"No pude conseguir el disfraz de Súper Mario para ir a salvarte al castillo. Por supuesto, antes iba a abandonarte en uno."_

 _"Obviamente no tenías en mente rescatarme… Por favor Izaya-kun muérdete la lengua y muere. Espera… ¿Y este caballo?"_

Shizuo se percató entonces de la presencia del caballo que les servía de transporte.

 _"Busqué a Yoshi durante una hora en el parque, pero tampoco encontré uno, así que tomé prestado a este… ¡Es un Yoshi blanco~!"_

Shizuo palmoteó su frente con incredulidad. Se preguntaba a quién demonios Izaya le había robado aquel caballo que no hacía ningún caso a las indicaciones que le daba el informante. Técnicamente era como andar a la deriva por la ciudad en medio de la madrugada.

 _"Izaya… Esta será la última vez que te dejaré beber vodka conmigo."_

Shizuo advirtió al ebrio informante.

Si él había estado dormido por la borrachera durante unas simples tres horas, Shizuo no quería imaginarse lo que podría hacer Izaya en una mayor cantidad de horas totalmente borracho.


	7. Amenaza

**Ok, dadas las circunstancias, no puedo actualizar las historias más extensas esta semana, debido a que se me dañó el teclado. Estoy usando uno que tenía entre mis cosas, pero él tiene vida propia y es horrible escribir con él. Pero tendré que soportarlo hasta el viernes porque ese día me pagan XD. (al menos me sirve para lo básico pero aun así me fastidia porque tiene letras atascadas…)**

 **Así que pensar en que debo escribir cosas de 20 páginas con este teclado… como que no, probablemente me suicide antes de llegar a 5 páginas. Por ello, me ven por aquí ya que esto no necesita tanto tiempo para escribirse xD. (Sin contar que tengo turnos rotativos a todas horas en el trabajo esta semana y ando muerta…)**

 **Quizás termine estos drabbles esta semana para no sentir que pierdo el tiempo esperando hasta el viernes…**

* * *

 **DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 07: AMENAZA**

* * *

" _Shizu-chan… La próxima vez que te vea hablando con ese sensual pelinegro de ahí, te juro que te lo corto…_ "

Izaya dijo muy molesto con un cuchillo en la mano, señalando de paso el fondo del pequeño restaurante en donde Shizuo y él estaban laborando como empleados de medio tiempo.

" _Izaya… Espero que no estés hablando del espejo._ "

Shizuo contestó rodando los ojos con fastidio ante la repentina y absurda amenaza mientras sujetaba dos tazas que estaba por llenar con café.

" _Ah, lo siento. Se me había olvidado que ahí había un espejo. Mi sensualidad no me dejó ver ese importante detalle. Lo siento, Shizu-chan~._ "

El pelinegro respondió teatralmente entre tanto no notaba la mirada de hastío de su compañero que estaba por darle un coscorrón. A veces su pareja podía ser excesivamente narcisista hasta el punto de querer cortar su lengua, pero para su desgracia aquel individuo sabía usarla muy bien para otras cosas.

Solo por eso Shizuo soportaba a ese sujeto engreído.

Eso y otras cosas más…

* * *

 **No tengo idea de por qué escribí sobre un Izaya narcisista XDD.**


	8. Depende de

**DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 08: DEPENDE DE…**

* * *

Izaya acercó _eso_ a su boca mientras tenía la mirada clavada en la de Shizuo, este último al ver ese movimiento de dedos no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva ante lo que venía. Aquel maldito informante planeaba hacerlo esperar para meterlo en su boca y él no podía darse el lujo de soportar aquello a esas horas de la noche.

¿Qué tal si alguien venía y veía lo que Izaya estaba por hacer?

Sería vergonzoso…

El pelinegro lo sacó de sus pensamientos al jadear para llamar su atención desde su respectiva cama.

"Shizu-chan~, si hago esto… ¿Me dejarás escapar del hospital?"

"D-Depende de lo que ya sabes…"

Respondió Shizuo molesto.

Izaya suspiró y le dio la bienvenida a su boca a aquella extensión foránea para que Shizuo estuviera satisfecho y lo dejara irse en paz del hospital esa noche.

"No solo la punta… Llévalo todo adentro, maldita pulga."

"Qué exigente…"

Izaya sintió como _aquello_ profundizaba un poco más en su boca. Al levantar sus orbes hacia Shizuo, el informante decidió que era mejor retarlo de esta forma aun cuando pareciera que estaba bajo su sumisión. Al fin al cabo, él era quien decidía lo que quería meter o no en su boca, por ello, aun Izaya tenía el control de su doctor. El rubio se dio cuenta muy tarde de este detalle pero siguió la batalla hasta que un pitido agudo los interrumpió.

"No, Izaya. Hoy no te vas de este hospital. Tienes 39° de temperatura. Si sales, te mato."

Shizuo totalmente sonriente sacó de golpe el termómetro de la boca de Izaya.

"¿De verdad un doctor debería decir esas cosas a sus pacientes~?"

El informante sonrió tratando de ocultar su irritación, él tenía la esperanza de que esa noche se pudiera escapar de la sobreprotección de su problemático doctor.

Ya él trataría la siguiente noche de otra forma…

* * *

 **Qué interesante manera de tomar la temperatura XDDD**


	9. ¿Accidente?

**Algo raro y random que se me ocurrió ayer XD.**

* * *

 **DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 09: ¿ACCIDENTE?**

* * *

Y después de varios meses de estar juntos, al fin llegó alguien que podía separar a la pareja " _feliz"_ de sus días de _"paz_ ".

"Shizu-chan… ¿Qué demonios haces?"

"¿Jah…? Pues me voy a dormir. ¿Qué más puede ser?"

Contestó el rubio tirándose en la cama de lo más normal junto con ese "alguien" que irritaba a Izaya.

"Aja, lo sé. ¿Pero tienes que irte a la cama con Muffin-kun?"

"¿Tienes algún problema con él, Izaya?"

Shizuo se rió internamente mientras abrazaba más el peluche en forma de Muffin que le había regalado Kasuka un mes atrás. La razón que lo trajera al departamento de Izaya era para hacerlo rabiar solo por ocio. Desde hace un tiempo para acá, el barman se había dado cuenta que Izaya tenía un cierto recelo con su hermano menor y eso le hacía gracia.

Pocas veces se podía fastidiar a Izaya.

Al menos pocas veces en la que Shizuo pudiera hacerlo personalmente y degustarlo en directo.

"¿Por qué debería tenerlo? Ve y lárgate a dormir. Molestas mucho cuando estoy trabajando."

Izaya se dio la vuelta para salir de su propia habitación en dirección a su santuario de investigación.

"Ok, dormiré plácidamente mientras, Izaya-kun~."

Shizuo solo pudo escuchar unas maldiciones algo bajas como respuesta mientras se cerraba la puerta. Esto definitivamente era divertido. Ver a Izaya enojado por algo irracional era delirante. Como sea, era mejor aprovechar el tiempo que el informante no dirigía sus intrincados esquemas hacia él para hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Shizuo se despertó de lo más relajado, toda la tensión de la semana se había ido en el descanso que había disfrutado en la noche.

Al intentar moverse para ir a hacerse algo de desayuno y ver que Izaya no tuviera solo sushi en la nevera, se encontró con que algo le impedía levantarse de la cama. El barman se levantó algo intrigado con el peso extra que había sobre la frazada con que se había estado arropando. Por ello, fue grande su sorpresa al ver que Izaya impedía que Shizuo se levantara y más extraño era que aun estuviera dormido.

"Si querías dormir, lo hubieras hecho más cómodamente maldición…"

Shizuo suspiró mientras envolvía a Izaya en la frazada como un rollo de sushi para tirarlo a un lado de la cama.

En su camino, él se percató que faltaba algo importante junto a él.

"¿Muffin-kun…?"

Él tenía ahora un Izaya-sushi, pero le faltaba un Muffin-kun.

Algo apestaba aquí y no hablaba del olor a pulga de Izaya.

No, tal vez era la misma cosa…

Fue así que el _desaparecido_ llegó a su campo de visión junto con un enorme shock.

"¡Izaya! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Eres un monstruo!"

Dijo Shizuo simulando una voz de desprecio con mirada apática, despertando a Izaya a propósito.

"¿Yo qué…?"

El pelinegro miró a todas partes hasta que se topó con el peluche desmembrado en las manos de Shizuo.

"No puede ser… ¡¿Por qué dejaste que Muffin-kun se acercara a los cuchillos de mi colección, Kaa-san?!"

"Aja… ¿Y él caminó solo hasta justamente la mesa en dónde el imbécil de Otou-san deja sus múltiples cuchillos?"

"Los accidentes caseros suelen ocurrir, Kaa-san~."

Manifestó cínicamente Izaya con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Aquí solo hay cinco cuchillos y muchos agujeros, Izaya…"

Él no necesitaba ser detective para darse cuenta que todo era una mentira.

"Uno puede tropezarse 36 veces con varios cuchillos en las manos… Tal vez~."

Shizuo se tocó la frente.

Los celos de Izaya a veces eran tan inusualmente irracionales.


	10. Helado

**DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 10: HELADO**

* * *

"Levántate, Shizu-chan…"

"Cinco minutos más…"

"Si no te levantas, Yuuya-senpai nos encontrará de nuevo durmiendo en nuestro turno…"

"Que se vaya al demonio…"

Izaya suspiró mientras levantaba su mano para ver el reloj en su muñeca, el cual anunciaba las 4:38 a.m.

Ambos se habían escapado de la recepción del hospital, dejando solo a Shinra quien parecía tener el dormir como última cosa en mente en esa madrugada. Tener como acompañante a la sexy enfermera transferida de Irlanda era más potente que un café bien cargado a esas horas. Por ello, Shizuo e Izaya se habían tomado el atrevimiento de ir a descansar un poco.

La vida como residente de hospital era bastante agotadora aun cuando se estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Adicionalmente, el jefe de los residentes no era nadie más que Yuuya quien parecía ser bastante estricto con sus kouhai. Por esta razón, ellos debían escoger con cuidado los lugares para dormir en donde no fueran encontrados a la primera por Yuuya. Debido a esto, Shizuo e Izaya estaban acostados en la misma cama de una habitación bastante alejada de las oficinas de recepción.

"Oye, despierta… En cualquier momento el senpai hará su ronda por aquí."

Izaya ya hastiado de esperar se levantó primero para comenzar a arreglarse su uniforme arrugado.

"Ya cállate, pulga…"

Shizuo sin previo aviso rodeó con su brazo a Izaya y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia la cama.

"¡Oye! ¡Suéltame de una vez!"

"Déjame comer mi helado…"

"¿Helado…?"

¡¿Aún Shizuo seguía dormido?!

"Si no dejas de balbucear, te juro que te voy a cortar~."

Izaya sacó su navaja con la intención de darle una lección a Shizuo, pero este fue más rápido y se apropió de sus muñecas con una sola mano.

"Eres un helado problemático…"

Shizuo aun medio dormido levantó con su mano libre la camisa de Izaya para lamer y morder todo lo que su boca encontrara en el camino.

"¡¿Q-Qué haces imbécil?! ¡Hace cosquillas!"

El pelinegro se inquietó más al percibir que la mano de Shizuo empezaba a bajar sus pantalones. El sonrojo que causó esta acción fue monumental, porque lo que menos se imaginaba Izaya que podía hacerle su compañero era aquello.

"Maldito plástico del helado…"

"¡Los helados no llevan plástico, bestia idiota!"

El menor ciertamente esperaba que ese último comentario terminara de despertar al rubio, pero lejos de aquello, lo más que logró fue que Shizuo tomara el control de su miembro. Izaya jadeó un poco mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios alguien podía seguir dormido aun con el escándalo que él estaba armando en la habitación. Para su consuelo, la mano dejó de masajear su parte baja por unos segundos. Tristemente, el alivio no le duró mucho a Izaya ya que el peso de Shizuo se puso de lleno sobre él.

Izaya podía percibir la respiración cálida del rubio golpeando su cuello.

Realmente esos toques no habían ayudado mucho en su situación, porque su cuerpo estaba respondiendo como _no_ debía en esos momentos. Por no decir que se sobresaltaba con el simple contacto corporal que su compañero más odiado le estaba dando.

Era obvio que algo estaba muy mal con él…

"Shizuo. Quítate antes de que algo malo pase."

Advirtió Izaya con la esperanza que esta vez se quitara el rubio de encima. Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un húmedo beso que derrumbó cualquier pensamiento relacionado con escapar. Entre más Shizuo forcejeaba con Izaya para mantenerse sobre él, más profundo el beso se volvía, atrapando a ambos en una espiral de sensaciones peligrosas.

Ya cuando Izaya se estaba por fin dejando llevar, la puerta se abrió de par en par para dejar vislumbrar un par de ojos completamente estupefactos.

"Yuuya-senpai… Esto no es lo que parece."

Yuuya los miró a ambos, pero solo Izaya le devolvió la mirada avergonzada, porque Shizuo parecía estar en cualquier parte menos en esa habitación.

"L-Les daré diez minutos para que vuelvan a su puesto…"

"Ok…"

Izaya no sabía que más decir en este incomodo instante. Así que en cuanto la puerta se cerró, el pelinegro pateó a Shizuo fuera de la cama para empezar a vestirse de nuevo.

"Te mataré si lo vuelves a hacer…"

Soltó Izaya antes de desaparecer de la habitación con un bochorno evidente en su rostro.

"La idea era que ese tal Yuuya lo viera, pulga…"

Shizuo se sentó en el piso viendo que su treta había matado a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Primero, había logrado el acercamiento que quería con Izaya; y segundo, ahora Yuuya sabía de sus intenciones con el otro hombre. Sabía de antemano que Yuuya le echaba algunas miradas extrañas a Izaya y Shizuo no estaba dispuesto a que otro se metiera con su presa.

No, no señor.

Él atraparía a Izaya.

Más ahora que él había dado el primer paso para ello.

* * *

 **Si les suena, Yuuya-senpai es un personaje de otro fic (Kurobane), aunque allá todavía no es el encargado de los residentes del hospital en donde trabaja xD. Aunque aquí si lo es; y sus kouhai son Shizuo e Izaya. ¡Qué loco…! XDD**

 **Como sea, no tengo idea por qué escribí esto, pero me divertí 83~.**

 **PD: Algún día me dignaré a continuar esta historia, pero aún no está cerca ese día D8.**


	11. Cuida su espalda

**En verdad no tengo idea porque escribí esto XD, pero es algo largo…**

* * *

 **DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 11: CUIDA SU ESPALDA**

* * *

" _Navaja alfa_. ¿Cómo está la situación con el testigo? Cambio."

Para gran molestia del detective Travis, no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de su compañero por la radio.

¿Qué demonios podía estar él haciendo en estos momentos?

Su trabajo era únicamente cuidarle la espalda al testigo mientras él limpiaba el camino de aquellos asesinos. De paso, si se podía, _Navaja Alfa_ debía convencer al testigo de que diera su declaración en el juicio que se daría en unas cuantas horas. Sabía que era una petición aún más difícil que la primera porque el testigo tenía muchas cosas que perder si se atrevía siquiera a aparecer en los recintos de la policía.

Por supuesto que si hablaban de pedirle cosas a _Navaja Alfa_ , o mejor dicho _Orihara Izaya,_ pues las cosas podían ser riesgosas en muchos sentidos. Esta preocupación aumentaba aún más con los minutos, por no decir horas, que Izaya tardaba en responderle. Por suerte, Travis ya estaba cerca del lugar en que ambos habían acordado llevar a su testigo en caso de que se presentara una eventualidad.

"Orihara… ¿Dónde estás?"

Travis habló lo más bajo posible para evitar que sus perseguidores encontraran su ubicación con un descuido tan tonto. Claro está que tampoco tuvo una respuesta inmediata como habría querido, lo cual le dejaba la opción de buscarlos él mismo dentro de la instalación abandonada.

"¡…!"

El detective había estado por optar por tomar el rumbo Este en el edificio cuando un golpeteo a lo lejos le llamó la atención. Caminó lo más rápido para encontrarse con el ser viviente que causaba el ruido, pero cuando vio la tenue luz que iluminaba dos figuras cerca de un estante a lo lejos, se detuvo en sus pasos con estupefacción. Sin pensarlo mucho se escondió y caminó por detrás de los estantes de los alrededores para ubicarse cerca sin que lo visualizaran en la escena.

"¡I-Izaya! ¡Escuché algo! ¡Y-Ya para, imbécil s-sub-normal!"

Dijo una voz agitada y en parte aterrada, Travis podía fácilmente reconocer esta voz como la del famoso testigo.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Son ratones, Shizu-chan~."

"No me llames así, retardado… ¡Se supone que no nos conocemos!"

"Si, pero Travis no está cerca. Debe seguir hablando en la radio que ya apagué~. Si no terminamos, te juro que todos se enterarán de nuestro jueguito, honey~~."

Izaya chantajeó al testigo, comprobando así que Shizuo no quería destapar aún más el escándalo que se escondía tras su título de testigo.

"Muérete. No entiendo porque te molestas en chantajearme. Si tanto me odias, simplemente deberías dejar que declare."

Declarar significaba una sentencia de muerte para Shizuo y su familia.

"Si tienes tantas ganas de hablar, mejor habla un idioma más interesante…"

Izaya embistió su cadera contra el trasero de Shizuo con una sonrisa sádica en la cara, la estrechez que se rendía a él lo hacía ver estrellas cuando él sabía que no tenía que estar haciéndolo en ese lugar. Pero ya no podía resistir las ganas de hacer un desastre con el bartender de esa discoteca en donde había sucedido todo el incidente con el acusado. Quizás podía culpar al estrés o a las noches sin sueños que había soportado por varios meses hasta que el crimen le trajo de nuevo una cara conocida del pasado.

Era como si el destino le hubiera puesto una droga para disipar su propia oscuridad.

El motivo de su obsesión estaba ahí jadeando por la falta de aire a causa de cada estocada suya.

"Si te quisiera muerto, ya te hubiera entregado a ese cerdo corrupto. No dejaré que nadie más entierre sus garras en ti."

 _Nadie más que yo, por supuesto._

La sonrisa de Izaya se ensanchó de manera retorcida mientras este pensamiento cruzaba su mente y el orgasmo comenzaba a tocar sus puertas. Shizuo por su parte aún seguía débilmente contra el estante con su pantalón abajo y sus piernas temblando cada vez más. Y peor fue cuando unos esbeltos brazos envolvieron su pecho de forma posesiva, arañando la piel con ferocidad. Definitivamente eso le gustaba de ese bastardo infeliz, nadie lo trataba de esa forma, al contrario, todo lo que se topaba era con el sentimiento de terror por su carácter explosivo. Nadie era capaz de estar en las cercanías de él en ningún sentido por mucho tiempo.

A duras penas había logrado conseguir ese trabajo cuando todo eso sucedió… Irónicamente, en medio de aquello sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con una chispa desafiante que deseaba una batalla campal. Esa llama de eterno odio había vuelto a encender su vida aburrida después de 10 años de agonizante paz.

"Y-Ya no puedo m-…"

Con estas palabras, Shizuo dejó ir toda su excitación acumulada contra el estante e Izaya lo acompañó segundos después, apoyando su cansado cuerpo sobre el bartender para fastidio de este.

"¡Quítate, bastardo…!"

El bartender comenzó a arreglarse con rapidez, lamentablemente aun su cuerpo temblaba y le costaba mucho subirse el pantalón. Si era cierto lo que decía Izaya sobre que su compañero estaba dirigiéndose a su ubicación, no tenía mucho tiempo para recomponerse. Si descubrían que Izaya estaba involucrado con él, las cosas podían ponerse peor.

"Oye… ¿Eso es verdad que no me entregarás a ese juicio? ¿Qué vas a hacer con el caso si no llegas a encarcela-…? ¿Izaya?"

Izaya no estaba en los alrededores.

(|~°n°)/~

Izaya caminó con mirada filosa hasta la salida del lugar, pero al sentir otra presencia al frente su expresión tomó cierta dureza.

"Cuando te dije que cuidaras su espalda, no me refería a eso, Orihara."

"Lo siento, traté de cumplirlo. Literalmente~."

Izaya sonrió con picardía mientras salía al exterior para ver a su senpai.

"Así que lo conocías desde el principio… Si él no nos ayuda a meter a ese tipo en la cárcel. ¿Quién lo hará?"

Travis remarcó su pregunta con molestia, no pensaba dejar escapar a ese pez gordo ahora que por fin podían tener algo en su contra.

"Muy fácil, Travis. Ahora mismo ellos creen que el único que puede hundir a ese cerdo es Shizu-chan~. Han bajado la guardia jajaja."

"¿A qué te refieres…? ¿Bajar la guardia?"

"Ahora mismo hay un video por toda la red del incidente~. Por ellos estar tan ocupados persiguiéndonos, no se han dado cuenta aun. Además una copia de la evidencia definitiva ha llegado a las manos del juez en estos momentos. ¿No es divertido? Ellos han estado corriendo como idiotas por toda la ciudad cuando ya todo está perdido. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"¿Cuándo conseguiste ese video?"

"¿Es necesario que preguntes? ¿No es obvio~?"

Travis lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Puse esas cámaras mientras tenía una reunión con alguien después de diez años~."

"¿Entonces he estado corriendo como idiota por todas partes…? ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste, imbécil?"

"Porque sería aburrido. Aunque admito que no pensé que llegarías tan pronto aquí, senpai~~. Bajé la guardia jajaja."

"¡Tú…!"

Travis estaba tentado a desenfundar su arma y disparar, pero sabía que sería estúpido hacerlo porque probablemente el otro ya tenía en mente que eso podría pasar y quizás ya le tenía alguna trampa esperándolo.

"¿Si…?"

"¡Nada! ¡Trata de no hablarme en toda la semana!"

Él necesitaba recuperar toda su energía por estar corriendo de aquí para allá por una semana.

"Pensé que estaría contento… Ni modo~."

El Orihara despidió a un shockeado Travis con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, Izaya-kun~. Yo si estoy contento~. Ven aquí para agradecértelo. Ahora que conozco la explicación lógica de esa noche, todo fue parte de uno de tus planes… ¡¿No?! ¡Fuiste capaz de involucrarme de nuevo, pulga desgraciada!"

"No creo poder manejar tu alegría, Shizu-chan… ¿Sabes? Estoy algo cansad-…"

Shizuo agarró su cabeza y lo arrastró al edificio abandonado contra su voluntad. Desgraciadamente, ahora si nadie podía rescatarlo de su juguete favorito. Izaya tomaría nota mental de que sus juegos no eran aptos para el trabajo y ahora tampoco para el terreno "sentimental".


	12. No puedes ganar

**Como sugerencia les digo que pueden escuchar mientras leen este drabble el tema de** _ **"Tchaikovsky - El hada de azucar (cascanueces)"**_ **, creo que le caería muy bien al principio al menos XD.**

 **Ya este sería el último drabble a menos que me den ganas de agregar otros en el futuro 8D**

* * *

 **DRABBLES PARA LLEVAR**

 **DRABBLE 12: NO PUEDES GANAR**

* * *

Era la noche de navidad, nadie hacia ningún ruido mientras el dueño del departamento dormía plácidamente sin saber que él no era el único en el lugar.

"¿Dónde estará…? Demonios…" – El intruso se quejó en la oscuridad en baja voz, sabía que no podía alzar el tono porque el dueño se percataría de su presencia.

Por supuesto, uno pensaría que se trataba de un _Santa Claus_ con un pésimo humor.

El problema era que esto no era un cuento de Navidad.

Para nada…

Y tampoco lo que este ser buscaba dentro del departamento de Orihara Izaya estaba relacionado con la misma festividad.

(|~°n°)/~

 **31 DE DICIEMBRE**

 **IKEBUKURO**

 **11:35 P.M.**

¡No huyas, bastardo! – Shizuo gruñó molesto llevando una gran mochila en la espalda mientras perseguía a su víctima.

¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Tu cara da más miedo que otros días, Shizu-chan~! – Izaya corría por su vida, él deseaba llegar intacto al siguiente año. Pero ese día Shizuo estaba más intenso que otras veces, se preguntaba qué podría haber hecho ese día o quizás esa semana. Dudaba mucho que el grupo de pandilleros que le había enviado el fin de semana lo hubiera molestado más de lo usual. Al fin al cabo, eso ya era algo tradicional para ellos cuando todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Shizuo sabía eso, así que Izaya no entendía toda esa energía que estaba poniendo el barman ahora. Tampoco es que le molestara porque no era como si tuviera un jamón en el horno esperándolo para que él lo sacara. El problema era que todo el asunto de la fiesta de año nuevo lo irritaba un poco, razón por la cual deseaba enclaustrarse rápido en su departamento y desconectarse de todo el mundo.

Pero Izaya no admitiría que el motivo era que las fiestas de esa magnitud solo lo hacían sentirse solo…

No, él no lo haría.

¡Shizu-chan~~! ¿No tienes algún jamón en el horno de casualidad? ¿O prefieres el pavo? La verdad es que me gusta más el jamón pero no lo sé preparar. Pero eso no es lo quiero decir… ¿No tienes que regresar a tu casa? Ya sabes, familia y todo eso… En vez de estar persiguiéndome, ya casi estamos saliendo de Ikebukuro… ¿S-Sabes? – A Izaya se le había ido toda la respiración diciendo todo eso de corrido mientras era perseguido a gran velocidad, pero esperaba que al menos eso hiciera entrar en razón a Shizuo.

No obstante, Shizuo aumentó su ritmo.

Izaya se dio cuenta de inmediato.

Si lo que quieres es que lo hagamos. Hoy no estoy de humor, ta-ra-do~~. – Izaya informó con irritación.

Ninguna respuesta vino de parte del rubio.

"Si no es eso… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?" – Izaya estaba tan curioso de los motivos del barman que no se dio cuenta de que había una pared robándole la posibilidad de tener un escape exitoso. El impacto fue contundente, Izaya juró que vio una gran luz cuando su cabeza golpeó el muro. Esto marcaría el final de su gran persecución y lo dejaba servido en bandeja de plata para Shizuo.

Bien… Supongo que tendré un dolor de cabeza de campeonato las próximas horas. ¿Qué es lo que deseabas? Lamentablemente, ahora soy todos oídos para ti. – Izaya miró su reloj con desgano, faltaba medio minuto para la media noche. Al parecer este año él no había logrado encerrarse a tiempo. Izaya levantó la vista y un hilo de sangre le dificultó un poco apreciar la extraña expresión que tenía Shizuo en su rostro.

En ese instante, Shizuo le lanzó una maleta que había estado contenida en su gran mochila y sacó otra más que sostuvo en sus manos. El barman decidió que no era problema el acercarse con lentitud a Izaya, porque este no podía escapar ya.

¿Y esto…? ¿Vas a cortarme en pedacitos y me vas a meter ahí? Nunca imaginé que Shizu-chan fuera tan macabro~. – Comentó Izaya algo emocionado por el cambio de hacer las cosas por parte del otro.

No, zopenco. Solo quiero que la sostengas por los próximos segundos. – Shizuo agarró de la mano a Izaya y lo levantó para luego entregarle la maleta que le había lanzado momentos antes.

¿Eh? – Izaya seguía sin entender.

Solo agárrala o te arrancaré la cabeza. – Amenazó Shizuo.

Ok… - Al decir esto, el reloj marcó por fin la llegada del año nuevo. Los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar, marcando el comienzo del furor de la fiesta.

Bien. Lo logré… - Los fuegos artificiales se reflejaron en los ojos de un feliz Shizuo desde la perspectiva de Izaya.

"No me digas…" – Izaya miró entre sorprendido y un poco asustado la maleta y su reloj.

¡¿Es en serio, Shizuo?! ¡¿En serio crees esa tonta tradición de año nuevo?! – Gritó Izaya indignadamente rojo.

Ya estoy cansado de solo perseguirte en Ikebukuro. Este año quiero perseguirte en otra parte. – Shizuo se quitó las gafas y miró a los ojos a Izaya con decisión.

¡Esa tradición de año nuevo es para las parejas que quieren viajar juntas! ¡Nunca dije que fuéramos algo así! – Corrigió Izaya con el corazón en la garganta y con el sentimiento de verse como un animal repentinamente acorralado.

Tampoco lo negaste. – Fue un _touché_ de parte de Shizuo.

¿Así que piensas eso…? Idiota… - Izaya se quedó en silencio un momento.

Shizuo realmente no estaba seguro si esta forma tan inusual de declaración de sus ganas de viajar a otro lado con Izaya sería aceptada en este punto.

¿Pues a dónde vamos? Más bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir, Shizu-chan? – Izaya suspiró con derrota.

Esta era una guerra que él no podía ganar.

No contra él mismo al menos.

Hawaii. – Respondió Shizuo sacando una guía turística de la nada.

Todo lo tenías tramado… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto definitivamente no lo esperaba! ¡Y yo pensé que me ibas a asesinar…! Por cierto… Esta es mi ropa. ¿Cuándo conseguiste esto? – Izaya comprobó que hasta su ropa interior había sido empacada.

¿Feliz Año Nuevo…? – El barman contestó eso para evitar tener que explicar sus métodos de _infiltración navideños_.

* * *

 **Bueno gente, este es mi regalo de año nuevo (?) XD**

 **¡Feliz Año! ¡Espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior 8D!**


End file.
